Fight for My Shadow
by Boom-Rhapsody
Summary: every shadow has a reason for being, it is what it is. It has a creator, a life, and a death with the setting of the sun. Some shadows are eternal. Some, eternal, are worth fighting for.
1. So Much for a Peaceful Existence

**Fight for my Shadow**

**Chapter one: So much for Peaceful Existence**

The day brought warmth from the sun and a gentle breeze to rustle the grass and the leaves of the trees. Miroku sighed. It was a pleasant day, a calm one, a wonderful reward after so long a tribulation he had endured. Nuraku was dead, finally. This caused him to again look at his right palm, clear of prayer beads and free of the kazannna. He smiled, sighing happily at the thought of it. Two years and the luster of victory had yet to fade, and in those two years he had traded in his lecherous ways for a wife, his beloved Boomerang Butterfly, Sango.

All was well. The group (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara) had all remained in Keade's village, living peacefully as Kagome protected the now whole and pure Shikon no Tama. The jewel still brought trouble, but often only foolhardy demons for, apparently, word have spread of the great "Protectors of the Jewel". The name was laughable, Miroku hardly thought himself as that, for it was really Inuyasha who commenced in all the battles.

This caused the monk to think of the hanyou. Over the past two years, and quite frankly the year of traveling together before that, had caused Inuyasha to drastically change. In a way, he had matured, and become more open. Though he still rarely admitted it, he cared for more people now than he ever did. Because of Kagome, though, she had done wonders with her compassionate ways.

He now smiled and laughed, was snide with several comments though rarely meant them, and was indeed a steady, thought still headstrong and rebellious, young man/demon, hanyou, whatever his title was. He had gained respect within the village, and was treated as one of their own. That too was a great influence on Inuyasha's changes; he finally had a place, besides Kagome's arms, where he was accepted and respected.

Miroku made his way to the river, intent on his morning meditation. He walked down the path, looking up at the sky and its clear azure expansion. He reveled in its massive size and beauty, not a cloud to tarnish it. Today was indeed a good day, a blessing from God, he was so bold to conclude upon.

Miroku arrived at the river, watching the sparkling waters travel swiftly down to the pools and other streams, but he only stayed there, taking his spot atop a rock. Crossing his legs and folding his arms in his wide sleeve, he closed his eyes, sword loosely in one hand as it rested against his shoulder.

And then, Miroku heard a slight patting sound, like leather falling on the stone floor. His eyes snapped open, and he braced himself.

Miroku slowly rose and turned, hand gripping his staff. There, on a large boulder jutting from the rapids stood a young demon in the form of a human. His black-purple hued hair was pulled up into a cropped ponytail. He was wearing blue hammer pants held to his waist with a broad black belt. He had two wide swords sheathed in scabbards on his sides, their handles holding black onyx crystals in their hilts. He wore a blue vest, but instead of the vest being buttoned up it exposed white bandages that were wrapped around the demon's torso in criss-cross fashions. The young demon's eyes were sapphire blue with flecks of gold.

Miroku could vaguely place the eyes, the ears, the general facial structure of the demon, and he quickly came to a conclusion; "Sesshomaru," he said through gritted teeth, barely a whisper.

"No," the demon replied solemnly; "Tamasine. Sesshomaru's son," he inclined his head respectfully, and then said; "You must be the monk, Miroku."

"I am," Miroku said warily; "What business have you here?"

"It regards the Shikon Jewel," Tamasine replied; "I am in need of it."

"I am sorry, but the Jewel is not up for negotiation," Miroku said, back-jumping off of the rock and onto the land, eyes never breaking contact with the demon's.

"Understandable," Tamasine said; "I wish to speak with my uncle then. Is he here, in this village?"

"Perhaps," Miroku said reticently; "Why?"

"Well, I know he his here, anyway," Tamasine said; "I was merely trying to be respectful of your home, but, since you are being rather discourteous, I shall just have to take it by my own initiative," he smirked; "It was a pleasure meeting you, monk."

Miroku watched as Tamasine jumped from the rock, and midair he faded in a blur, so great was his speed.

Miroku immediately broke form his stupor, and turned at a run to reach the village. As he did, he yelled at the top of his lungs; "INUYASHA!!!! DEMON!!!!"

Though, in the back of his mind, he knew that by now, Inuyasha knew of his supposed nephew's presence.

* * *

At first, Inuyasha heard Miroku's yell, but just as quickly he smelt a scent like his brother's. Automatically he growled, drew Tetsusaiga, an left his spot at his large hut. Kagome ran out, having heard him growl, but before she could ask, she knew.

Tamasine was walking under the shrine entrance, regal and his gate demanding the respect he was due. His face was set as if in grim determination, as if he were dreading what was to come. A meeting he did not want to happen under circumstances and tensions he knew would be evident.

Inuyasha stopped a mere twenty feet from Tamasine, Tetsusaiga held out and gleaming in the dawn. Tamasine's left hand was at the hilt of his right sword, his eyes narrowing.

"Inuyasha," he spoke, voice resonating around the shrine.

Kagome stood at the top of the steps, a case Inuyasha had jumped without a second thought, holding to one of the giant red posts as she watched with a mixture of anxiety and worry, her one hand clutching the Jewel that hung from a thing chain around her neck. The demon was an almost exact replica of Sesshomaru, it shocked her. Save for the obvious difference, hair, eyes, clothing and height, that is who he was.

"What do you want, baka?" Inuyasha ground out, fangs bared as he glared at Tamasine.

"Uncle," Tamasine said, voice still that of power, yet lacking volume. His hand fell from the sword hilt as he said; "I request your assistance."

"Yeah, right, you expect me to believe that," Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Kagome turned, and in a flash had gotten her bow and arrows. She returned, seeing that the two apparent relatives were locked in a heated staring contest.

"I speak the truth, Uncle," Tamasine said; "I am not so proud to ask when help is needed most."

"What's your name, kid?" Inuyasha asked, lowering Tetsusaiga slightly as he eyed the demon.

"Tamasine," Tamasine replied; "And I come for the Jewel," he repeated for the second time that day. _And I will have it,_ he thought.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

maybe.... 

A/N: so tell me how it was...please... I know it's short, but this is just a try-me-out fic. It's also my first Inuyasha, so be nice.


	2. Worries From and Away From Home

* * *

A/N: hello, this is my FIRST Inuyasha story. Please take note that I am American, so if I have a Japanese-related mistake, notify me pleas. 

Warnings: pain, violence, language, drama.

Okay, I found a good image of Tamasine's "garb". There's a link in my profile and you need to go down to the part about hakama pants. Just... ignore the guy wearing them, imagine them drawn, and then have a demon wearing them.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Fight for My Shadow**

**Chapter two: Worries From and Away From Home**

The dawn found itself casting its light over troubled souls. Inuyasha was standing guard at the shrine, even though the Jewel was safe in Kagome's hands. Miroku spent the morning meditating, while Sango assisted Kagome in packing for the trek. Shippou darted around the village, waiting to leave, and he decided to run off towards the river.

As Shippou ran down the path, he stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Miroku quickly nearing him.

"Shippou!" the monk called again, reaching the kitsune; "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the river to play, Miroku!" Shippou said defensively.

"Come back to the village, Shippou," Miroku said sternly; "I don't want you wandering off."

Grumbling, Shippou obeyed.

* * *

Sango kneeled before the grave she knew all too well, and gently rested her hand against the stone tablet that marked its place. A lone tear graced the corner of her eye, and she did not stop it from fall.

Her brother, Kohaku, had not survived Nuraku in the end. Unable to thrive without the aid of the Jewel Shard in his back, the young boy had slowly failed in living, breathing his last one cold winter night not so long ago. It had been a slow, drawn out ending, but Sango had made sure that Kohaku's final days were ones filled with joy, laughter, and love.

It did not stop her aching heart, though, for she was truly the last Slayer, and the last of her family. There would be no heir to the family name, no nieces or nephews she could call her own.

Sango sniffed and wiped her eyes, only to hear a soft exhale of breath, a sigh that was nearly, if not almost, inaudible. Sango turned around, and gasped. Tamasine was standing at the gate leading to the burial area, hand on a wooden post. He was dressed in a black and grey haori, similar to Inuyasha's but not of fire rat pelts. The hilt to his sword was clearly visible, the onyx in the staff visible. He was looking at Sango almost sympathetically, though his eyes were veiled by a straw field-hand's hat.

"What do you want?" Sango asked defensively, glaring at the demon.

"I..." Tamasine began; "Who was it that passed?" he asked instead, quietly.

"It's none of your concern," Sango said.

"You are about to help me on a dangerous task," Tamasine said, his tone almost demanding for her to listen; "And I would rather know why your head would be clouded in the midst of it all."

Sango was silent, "It was my brother," she said, looking back at the stone. She withheld tears again; "But what would a demon care," she muttered darkly.

Tamasine resisted walking over; "Just because my title is youkai does not necessarily mean that I am an evil adversary," he paused; "My mother was considered a helpful spirit, you know. And I take to her genes over my father's. You can trust me."

"It will be hard after everything," Sango said suddenly rising. She turned and pushed past Tamasine as she left, who let the brutality of her nature slide. He looked at the gravestone, sighed, and then followed her at a distance. But he soon decided otherwise, and in his speed was gone like an apparition.

* * *

Inuyasha caught Tamasine's scent just as the youkai was nearing the village, and Inuyasha's hand went to Tetsusaiga's hilt. But his nephew slowed his pace dramatically, eventually to a walk as he reached the village entrance. Inuyasha watched as Tamasine appeared at the shrine archway, looking around under the rim of the hat. Their eyes met, and Inuyasha glared. Tamasine remained indifferent, silently walking over to Inuyasha. The youkai's hand went to his sword as well, weary of battle.

"Ready?" Tamasine asked after politely inclining his head to show respect.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, "Just waiting on the women," he muttered, his gaze drifting towards the huts and small house he shared with Kagome.

Tamasine nodded, and sighed; "I am nervous, uncle," he said quietly.

At this, Inuyasha looked at him; "Why would you be nervous?" he asked, eyeing the young youkai before him.

Tamasine averted his gaze; "It will be dangerous," he murmured; "And... with one woman carrying..."

"What?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.

Tamasine flicked, as he was right next to the roaring hanyou. "You do not know?" he asked, more along the line of musing; "It must be too early for even you to tell..."

"Who's pregnant, Tamasine?" Inuyasha asked, taking the collar of Tamasine's clothing and lifting the youkai off his feet.

Tamasine appeared indifferent, the trait his father had passed to him. Calmly, he replied; "The slayer. I sensed it earlier..."

Inuyasha threw Tamasine down, though the youkai caught himself. Inuyasha rushed off, bounding up the steps and running to the neighboring house that Miroku and Sango occupied. Throwing the screen back, Inuyasha shouted.

"Miroku, Sango!"

Miroku appeared, Shippou on his shoulder; "What, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, looking back at Tamasine. His nephew shrugged, averting his gaze and looking away. Inuyasha looked back at Sango, noticing how she held her hands together over her waist. So she knew already.

"Never mind," Inuyasha said; "Where's Kagome?"

"She still isn't back yet," Sango said.

"Well, wait, I'll go get her," Inuyasha said, and with that, he jumped into the nearest tree and was off.

Tamasine's eyes followed his uncle's movements, the pupils slitting as his demon senses took complete control. He watched as Inuyasha went through the forest, so fast that he was a blur. But Tamasine kept pace easily, and saw Inuyasha jump into and go through the bottom of an old well.

All this was to happen in another minute.

Miroku saw how Tamasine's eyes changed for a matter of seconds, and then the youkai was back to normal, supposedly. But his eyes had gone completely dark, a harsh metallic contrast to the reverent silvery glint they now held and had before. And the serious yet dazed expression on the demon's face... "What happened?" Miroku asked directly; "What did you see?"

Tamasine's left ear twitched at the harshness, and he looked at the monk; "My uncle went into a well," he replied slowly; "To get to the future, so my father told me."

Miroku and Sango gasped, as did Shippou. "Sesshomaru, he knew?" Miroku asked.

"Mother saw it," Tamasine said simply; "And, she is a very faithful mate. She thought that it might benefit my father, but he chose to do nothing."

"Then, how did you find out about it?" Sango asked.

Tamasine smiled; "I can hear almost anything," he said; "And, father has shared this information with me. And my brother..."

"You're what?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I am not 'twin' for a reason," Tamasine; "But, my brother was slain during the Great War. He is no threat... he never was..." he looked down.

"Sorry for your loss," Sango said almost immediately.

Tamasine looked at her and smiled; "It happened a long time ago," he said; "One must move on. Grief is but a heavy burden. He is in a better place, what more could I ask for him..."

Solemnly, Miroku and Sango nodded. Shippou nodded as well.

* * *

The group headed out finally, and covered a good ten miles by sunset. Tamasine was rarely seen during this time. He chose to run ahead, in a form none of them had yet to see.

Miroku thought about the youkai, how his mannerisms were so human and how he was such a mystery. Kagome had said he was not lying about his plea for help, and now the Jewel hung safely around her neck on a chain, but still, Miroku noticed how everyone seemed agitated.

That is why he decided that they should rest while they could. They were deep in the heart of a forest, settling by a stream that ran through it. They set camp along the grassy banks, and Kagome quickly procured a fire. Kagome brought out ramen, and was busy putting it over the fire, when they all felt a sudden gust of wind. Sango screamed in surprise as four large fish fell on the mat she had been laying out. The wind died, and by then, both Miroku and Inuyasha were on their feet, weapons ready and poised for attack.

Tamasine silently appeared, coming from behind a large tree with an innocent look on his youthful features; "Did they land on the mat?" he asked; "I was aiming for the mat, I didn't want them to—"

"Tamasine, it's alright!" Sango said; "They landed fine, see," she motioned to the fish; "Thank-you for catching them."

Tamasine smiled slightly, sitting down against a tree stump. Inuyasha grumbled as he sat, and Miroku laughed quietly as he caught bits and pieces. Tamasine wryly looked at Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

"What is ramen?" Tamasine asked Kagome, looking at her as she prepared the food.

"You've never—" Kagome began, but she stopped herself; "Well, of course you've never heard of it. It's basically..." and she went on to tell him.

* * *

The dinner was pleasant and calm, and soon, everyone was asleep. Inuyasha was awake, though, sitting by the fire with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and his arms crossed. Tamasine was leaning against the tree stump still, head tilted back as his glowing grey eyes scanned the sky. Inuyasha watched his nephew, wondering why his eyes kept changing into slits, and then returning to human appearance.

"Tell me, Tamasine," Inuyasha suddenly said; "Who could ever love a demon as evil as my brother?"

Tamasine looked at Inuyasha, his glowing demonic eyes becoming human for what had to be the thousandth time; "Sesshomaru is not evil, Uncle," he replied; "Merely hardened. But, my mother saw the good in everyone, everything. She could see the purity in a soul, which is why she suggested that I come to your mate in case I needed help."

"Mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean you have not taken Kagome as your own yet?" Tamasine asked, a surprised look on his face; "Well, it is none of my business. But yes, she is referred to as yours. You wonder why no man, nor demon, will take her from you? One, they all fear Tetsusaiga, and two, they fear your power."

"Please," Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms; "All right, since you seem to know everything," he paused; "Why is the Shikon no Tama so important?"

"Well, it is not just the Jewel that I need," Tamasine said distantly, sighing and averting his gaze to the fire. The flames danced in the silver irises, like smoke over fire.

Inuyasha glared at him; "What do ya mean by that?" he snarled.

"The Jewel holds within it two souls—well, technically, if you round it off it's two, but really only one and perhaps a half," he mused, thinking aloud; "Sorry, I tend to get sidetracked. Anyway, the accounts of the Midoriko creating the Jewel are true; her soul still fights the demons within it. And another Miko, Kikyo, who, if I know right, was a keeper of the Shikon no Tama, until certain things happened.

"When she was killed, some say that a piece of her soul went into the jewel, as a final effort to purify it while she could. Now, with that in mind, conflict is now relevant within the jewel. Therefore, it would take an extremely powerful miko, with a purest of pure hearts, to purify it. That is where Kagome comes in;" Tamasine sighed at the lack of breath.

Inuyasha stared at Tamasine, wide-eyed. But soon, he glared; "So what, you plan on sacrificing Kagome for this?" he asked abrasively.

"What? No, she will not be harmed," Tamasine said; "but, without her nearby, the jewel might... become tainted once more. Plus, she is very powerful, if there was conflict, and you or I, or both of us, we harmed, she would be able to aid us."

"Okay, one more question," Inuyasha said, pausing; "Why do you act so... human? You're nothing like my brother..."

Tamasine averted his gaze at this, eyes on the fire, and silence reigned until he replied; "My father and I are not the same," he said, looking at Inuyasha; "I am my mother's offspring, he said once, while my twin, Ramorou, was the one to take to his blood. I have accepted that," he said; "But... my mother also had different views than my father. She believed humans were capable of strengths, while he of course considered them inferior. She taught me that emotions are what prompt thought and interaction; that I should not be indifferent and apathetic, more so respectful and pleasant, even if my intent may not be kind..."

"Your mother must be something, or crazy, because she's Sesshomaru's mate," Inuyasha commented.

Tamasine smiled half-heartedly and shook his head as he tilted it back; "My mother softened him," he said, eyes again fixated on the sky; "You hold disdain for your brother... he has never been how you speak of him... at least, not now," he looked at Inuyasha; "He often speaks of you highly."

"Should I be glad of that?" Inuyasha asked, one eyebrow raising skeptically.

"Yes," Tamasine said, laughing quietly; "Father is very powerful; the other demon lords respect him highly. Besides... mother is glad there are people like you around."

"What kind of demon is your mother, then?" Inuyasha asked, partly surprised he was gaining so much from his nephew.

"She is related to the spirits of the heavens, she herself is that, a spirit in flesh on the earth;" Tamasine mused quietly, eyes hazing over at the image of his beautiful, loving mother; "Humans call her youkai for her hair is like mine and her eyes are vibrant as rubies. Her skin is pale yet she has the warmth of a fire. She is ethereal; she has a soft glow like soft moonlight..." Tamasine paused; "Father said she came to him like a shooting star, falling into his arms and never leaving," he laughed quietly; "Quite loving, actually."

"So, Heaven and Hell met, eh?" Inuyasha asked quietly, sarcastically. But there was gentleness in the tone as he watched the fire.

"I suppose you could call it that," Tamasine said quietly, distantly as his hazy gaze never faltered from the fire; "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Inuyasha was silent as he looked up at Tamasine, before finally shaking his head; "Nah, that's it for now," he replied.

"I have a question..."

Both the demon and hanyou's head snapped over to the sound of the voice, realizing that it was Kagome who had spoken. She was sitting up, still tucked in her sleeping bag, and with a sleeping Shippou cuddled up into her side. She was staring at Tamasine, and her eyes were so amassed with emotions that it took Tamasine to realize that she was worried and confused about him. He knew she'd been awake for some time, but her eyes... they caught him off guard.

"What question might that be?" the demon asked calmly and quietly none the less.

Kagome was silent, but she finally said; "What do you want to save by using the jewel? It's obvious you're not in to trick us for power."

"My reason will explain itself with time," Tamasine said rationally, looking distantly into the fire; "But, I will tell you that I plan to save a very dear friend of mine."

"Your mate?" Inuyasha quipped knowingly.

Tamasine shrugged, the action almost nothing in itself as he replied; "Not quite... not quite..."

Inuyasha knew that the interrogation was over then. He'd apparently gone too far at his last statement; Tamasine was obviously after a female demon but yet he was not about to let them know. That confused him, the secrecy, but Inuyasha didn't want to know once he thought about it. He'd had enough turmoil and pain in his life; he didn't want to worry anymore than he had to, especially not over someone he barely knew and still didn't trust.

"Go back to bed, Kagome," he said gently to her then, "We'll discuss this later."

Kagome was about to retort, but at the knowing in Inuyasha's golden eyes, she decided against it and nodded. She blew his a kiss goodnight, then laid back down in her sleeping bag, snuggling into it and wrapping her arms protectively around the still sleeping kitsune.

Tamasine watched this, inwardly sighing. Someday, he thought, I'll have that, the love so unconditional that it's painful. I'll be able to talk to my love through gazes...

Inuyasha shook his head at his nephew, and closed his eyes. He settled into a half-sleep, his senses on guard the entire night.

* * *

The dawn brought the sweet songs from birds as they flew over the group that traveled moderately down the path. Having packed and begun the trek earlier, they had distanced themselves from the village and were now heading for the valleys. Once again Tamasine had departed ahead of them, returning back every hour or so to make sure they were following him. Inuyasha knew of his was of travel, but he stayed behind, not wanting to stray too far from the group.

Kagome, Shippou and Sango were soon riding on Kirara's back, talking nonchalantly in an effort to ignore the tension. Miroku caught up with Inuyasha, matching paces with the hanyou. For a time, they walked in companionable silence, but Miroku could not for long.

"Inuyasha, what is Tamasine's past like?" the monk asked the hanyou; "His mother, who he speaks so highly of, who is she?"

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes; "His past is like any other demon Lord's son," he replied; "Just he wasn't raised by Sesshomaru at all. It's like the guy hardly had an influence."

"That is obvious, now that you consider it," Miroku said thoughtfully; "So... it would be his mother then?"

Inuyasha nodded; "He says she's more a spirit than youkai, with relations to the very spirits of the heavens. Tamasine said she... tamed my brother, basically. He rambles a lot, he's a thinker," Inuyasha stated; "I can tell he analyzes everything he comes across, and this is no exception. He also said that his mother told him stories about us, about his grandfather..." he paused as he collected his thoughts; "Strange though, when Kagome asked why he wanted the Shikon no Tama so badly, all he would say was that a 'good friend' of his needed it because they were at risk of death. And when I just said 'you mean your mate', all he would say was not quite. And then, he was quiet, and I knew that the night was over and that it was best to sleep..." he sighed.

"Perhaps this 'friend' of his is one he wishes to be his mate," Miroku mused; "But is not one his father considers 'suitable' for him?"

"Maybe," Inuyasha said; "That, or Sesshomaru's rigged it to where he kills two birds with one stone..."

"Oh?" Miroku asked, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. One, Tamasine will probably show he's fit to rule, and he'll gain a mate. And two, the threat of demon's trying to take the Jewel will be gone. He helps everyone out just by working through his son."

"You've finally gotten a mind, Inuyasha, good for you!" Miroku dodged a swift blow from the hanyou, laughing good-naturedly. Inuyasha mock glared, smirking as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed out of the window, sighing. He allowed his armor-less shoulders to drop slightly, for he was alone in his study. There was no need for armor, only his sword, and his Kimono was not so extravagant, though it was still expensive and amazing by any standard. Crossing his arms as he looked out over the vast Western Lands that were his territory, his kingdom, he wondered of his only remaining son. Tamasine had always been headstrong, much like him, but his reasoning always kept him on level ground. But his sudden upheaval and departure from the Castle worried the Inu-Youkai greatly, and this surprised Sesshomaru for he was not one to do so. But... if his mate grew worried, then he certainly would.

At this thought, Sesshomaru turned around, seeing his mate, Ninani, standing in the doorway and watching him with her glorious ruby eyes that shown with warm concern. Her pale skin seemed to glow, as it always did. Her long, smooth blackish-purple hair was up in a plait, though stray locks fell to frame her beautiful face. Her white kimono was decorated with black and dark blue wisps of color, swirling about her sandaled feet as she walked over to him slowly. Unlike most female mates in such a relationship, Ninani had a way with Sesshomaru that made him unable to fully have control over the situation. So he watched in silence as he fallen star came over to him.

"Sesshomaru," she said quietly; "What are you thinking about?"

Her voice was smooth like running water, sweet like birdsong. Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened at the pure sincerity, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her chin only came to the middle of his chest, and she tilted her head to the side to look up at him.

"Our son, my star," Sesshomaru said quietly, embracing her fully and sighing again as he rested his chin on her head.

"He will be fine, Sesshomaru," Ninani said quietly as she fisted his kimono in her delicate looking hands. But her voice betrayed her words.

Sesshomaru looked down at her; "Come, you are weary," he said, and he proceeded to lift her off her feet and hold her in his arms. It was at these times that he realized just how petite his mate was, and he thought her a porcelain blessing.

"I am capable of walking, my love!" Ninani said, smiling up at him as she pat his chest.

"And I am capable of carrying you," Sesshomaru retorted kindly, smirking at her as he proceeded to take her from the study.

They walked down the hall, passing servants and other workers at the castle. They were not bothered though; the servants knew of their lady's state around the time of year. She was lucky to be awake, and It was not uncommon for their Lord to carry her himself, as he did not trust any with his mate.

The Inu-Youkai carried his mate into their chambers, closing the door before walking over to the large bed. Sesshomaru placed Ninani on it, and she stood back up to remover her outer Kimono. He rose to help her, and then it was hung in the wardrobe. As Ninani settled under the blankets, Sesshomaru sat by her, watching her worriedly as he thought of her predicament...

"What have you seen, Ninani?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Ninani looked at him, before sighing and looking away; "The heavens only allow me so much, my love," she replied, barely a whisper. If it were not for his keen hearing, Sesshomaru would have missed it all together; "But... there are many trials that await our son and his companions."

"So he has found my half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ninani nodded, looking back up at him; "So he sent last night," she said, "While I was tending to Rin... he sent me images of the monk, your half-brother, the miko, and the slayer. He is with them, and they've agreed to help him."

"Do you think that this will solve the predicament?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her hand in his.

"I hope," Ninani whispered, then she sighed; "I'm tired, Sesshomaru..."

"Rest," Sesshomaru said gently, leaning forward to kiss her. He then rose, slowly taking his hand from hers, and left, carefully closing the door as he sensed her breathing slowing and evening out.

"Myota!" Sesshomaru called once he had left the Wing of the castle.

A panther demon came around the corner almost instantly, the female demon having heard her lord's call.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, bowing.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to rise; "I want you to alert Kano the Water-youkai, and tell him to find Lord Tamasine. Then have Jaken meet me in my study. Understood?"

"Of course, my lord," Myota replied, bowing again before departing. Sesshomaru sighed then, and headed for the study once more to meet his retainer.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: okay, chapter two. Thank you, Rhaevyn, for reviewing! The next few chapters are for you!!!!

Everyone else, review please please please!!!!


	3. Washed Upon the Shore

A/N: hello, this is my FIRST Inuyasha story. Please take note that I am American, so if I have a Japanese-related mistake, notify me pleas.

Warnings: pain, violence, language, drama.

Thank-you for reviewing Ashley!!!!!

Disclaimer: not mine

**Fight for My Shadow **

Chapter three: Upon the Shores and Past the Waves

They trekked in companionable peace from the camp the following morning after, this time though, with Tamasine with them. Inuyasha could clearly smell his nervousness. He'd also noticed how the young youkai had kept his hand too close to the right hilt of the blades, his oddly colored eyes darting at every sound.

"Tamasine," Inuyasha said, breaking away from Kagome's side to match pace with his nephew; "What's got you so nervous? Is there something we don't know about?"

"No, uncle, not at all," Tamasine said, and Inuyasha almost believed him if it weren't for the faint scent of worry.

"Lie," Inuyasha said with a mordant smirk; "Come on, out with it."

"Fine," Tamasine said; "We'll reach the Southern Shores soon. There, we might meet an acquaintance of my father's. Kano… he's a water dragon. Very big and powerful, but he won't harm me. I can already smell him, which means he's been traveling the waterways…"

"Why should that worry you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, mother has no doubt seen something that has caused for Kano to be put on watch duty," Tamasine said bitterly; "Honestly, it is enough to drive a demon into madness!" he growled and suddenly jumped, up into the sky, past the clouds and on.

The gang all craned their heads back, and Miroku shook his head; "Might we see your brother soon, Inuyasha?" he asked casually as they began to continue walking the path.

- - -

Tamasine growled angrily as he landed by the river, his feet digging into the soft mud from the impact. His eyes darted around, and he drew a blade. Holding it high over the waters edge, he shouted.

"Kano, I call you to the surface!"

And with a war cry, the blade slammed with the water. But instead of slicing through, it stopped on the surface and caused violent pulses to rack the waters and cause a series of ripples. Tamasine took his blade and jumped back, sheathing it as he landed on a boulder. There, he waited.

The ripples soon stopped and began retreating back to the shore. The water darkened, and the shore became a darker brown. Tamasine rolled his eyes at the show, but his indifference turned into hidden awe as he saw Kano's head rear out of the water. Shimmering scales the color of the deepest oceans, a broad forehead sporting two black as onyx horns that measured a foot in length; white teeth like daggers sticking out from a large and powerful set of jaws; large solid black eyes with white pupils opening and closing to accustom to the sunlight, powerful torso rising into the air with stout limbs that followed. Kano only had two front limbs, no back, for they were together to form a powerful tail shaped like a half-opened fan. A ridge of plates ran down the dragon's neck and spine; on down past the surface to make a trail down the body, taunt muscles beneath scale and flesh.

A raspy, hissing breath came from the great jaws, and Kano's voice was low and raspy as he said; "My Lord Tamasine, why have you called me from my duties?"

Tamasine left the boulder and walked up to the shore, head held in authority and eyes set in apathetic sternness, the look of his father, some would call it. "What brings you so inland?" he asked, more statement than question.

"There has been a shipwreck along my shores," Kano said; "It is from the Far West. Many have perished, and I am merely patrolling for survivors or any goods that can be salvaged;" a gruff sigh; "I trust your half-uncle is treating you as you should be treated?"

"It is a courtesy that I am able to travel with such honorable mortals," Tamasine stated; "And if I ever hear you carry a tone when they are the subject I will make sure you burn alive."

This made the older demon lose his cocky glimmer in his eyes, and he bowed his head; "My apologies, my Lord," he said solemnly; "I did not know that you honored this. Forgive me…"

"You are forgiven," Tamasine said; "What brings you to this river, though, I ask you."

"I will admit, your mother and father worries for you," Kano replied, lifting his head; "And of course you are in territory that the Wolf Youkai rules. He could send his pack after you and your party. I am patrolling the waterways, keeping them on the opposite side, for I do not want to see you fail, Tamasine. You will bring honor to your father and to your kingdom;" he paused; "You will bring us a Lady to rule beside you."

Tamasine sighed wearily; "All is not so easy," he admitted; "The truth, should they find out… I would lose their support…"

"Tell them not what you hold secret," Kano said; "Least they steal from you by force or magic. Tell them only when time permits an outlet."

Tamasine averted his gaze in thought, before looking up at the water dragon and smiling slightly; "Thank-you, sensei," he said quietly.

The dragon emitted a low, rumbling chuckle; "It has been four years since you have called me that," Kano mused, a smirk on his mouth, showing rows of snow-white teeth slightly; "It is good to see such a fine heir, and be in their presence."

The kind words made Tamasine's eyes soften, and he coughed and looked away; "Follow only by my father's orders, Kano," he said, again apathetically serious in his nature, eyes hardened again; "Remember though, there is a half-demon, so if you get too close he will sense you too, and I will not hold him back."

The water dragon chuckled; "I am match enough for a hanyou," he said.

"Yes, perhaps, but this hanyou defeated your grandfather, and then defeated Nuraku;" Tamasine said; "And anyone must hold a certain degree of power to wield the Tetsusaiga."

Kano nodded, and there was silence for a moment; "The water beckons me again, My Lord," the dragon finally said, sighing; "If there is any need of me…"

"I shall summon you," Tamasine finished. With an incline of his large head as a bowing gesture, Kano then sank back into the water. The water returned to normal as he traveled away.

Sighing, Tamasine turned, and jumped, leaping into the clouds. Catching a gust of air and harnessing it, Tamasine peered down. His sharp eyes graced the coastline, and he soon spotted Inuyasha and the others. He was about to land when a unfamiliar scent caught his attention. Tamasine immediately dove, landing on his feet in the sand; the Southern Shores. He looked around, one sword drawn and ready, and gazing ahead he saw the origin of the odd odor. Running full-tilt, he reached the mass of crimson fabric and… it was a human.

"Ningen," Tamasine murmured, bending down. He constantly glanced around, before turning the figure over. He couldn't help but gasp.

It was a female, her chest immediately proved that. But her skin was pale, her eyelids, though closed, were larger than that of the women Tamasine was so accustomed to seeing. Her clothing was ripped and torn, but extravagant and odd. She was a Far Western Inhabitant, a European, Tamasine was sure. Her heavy dress was soaking wet, her sleeves clinging to her arms and the bunched up fabric around her shoulders resembling wilted plants. The outer dress had been ripped, revealing the pinafore beneath, and a shoe was gone from her right foot.

If it were not for the sound of her pulse, Tamasine would take her for dead. Cautiously, he reached out and felt her long hair, a brownish gold. He'd seen this shade only in demons, and was mortified when he realized his actions. Taking his hands away, he stood, and again, looked around. There was a village he knew of, not even a quarter mile, where once bat demons had terrorized it. He could smell them on the wind, stank and petulant to his senses, and he grimaced. He then looked down at the pale woman from across the borders again. She was in danger. And he was not about to have her blood on his hands.

But could she speak any of his language? Was she restricted to only her own? And if so, which language would that be? Tamasine knew many languages; he had long studied with Kano and his mother and taken many lessons. But still, then how would she react to him? Tamasine did not care about that; he was not about to hide his markings. They signified who he was, who he had been born from; what was his by blood and right. Such power was not to be hidden.

Tamasine's head snapped up as he heard rushing footsteps; villagers. Tamasine stood straight and tall, face becoming set in his Father's. His eyes narrowed at the first sight, and he frowned. He had not been able to smell this from the smell of the villagers and their dogs. But now he did.

A wolf demon.

"Wolf, halt!" the order boomed from Tamasine's mouth, and the demon stopped in his tracks; "From where do you hail?"

"What's it to ya?" the wolf snapped, glaring, and Tamasine's suspicions were confirmed.

"Kouga, Prince of Wolves," Tamasine said, "Dare challenge me and I will slay you."

The demon, Kouga, blinked in surprise, and sniffed the air; "Shit," he muttered, realizing the mess he had quite possibly stirred up for himself.

Tamasine's eyes narrowed; "I smell fire," was all he said.

"My pack is making a fire for the den," Kouga said; "My Lord… I…"

"Save your apologies, I care for them not," Tamasine said; "Quick, Run to the village and bring villagers and a medicine woman."

"Why can't…" Kouga began, but he stopped when Tamasine's eyes gazed at him dangerously. Kouga glanced to look at Tamasine's feet, and then bowed before running off.

Tamasine smirked, chuckling quietly under his breath. He looked up in the sky, watching for bat youkai, and then to the crest of the hill not so far away, looking for Inuyasha. He could sense them, and by now, hopefully, Inuyasha had picked up his scent.

No sooner had Kouga left when Tamasine picked up many footsteps plodding along across the beaches. Five men soon appeared, Kouga ahead of them, occasionally shouting and berating them. Between two they bore a stretcher.

"Where is the medicine woman?" Tamasine asked when the group arrived.

"Preparing her hut, Sir," Kouga replied, bowing quickly. He then turned to the men, and quickly snapped; "Quick! Get her on that stretcher! NOW!!" he barked when the men only looked up at him in fear.

"Stand down," Tamasine reprimanded, then he looked at the five with an emotionless gaze; "Take her to your village, and tell you medicine woman to heal her," he instructed, calmly, smoothly, gently; "I will arrive with my party later in the evening. Can I trust that she will come to no harm until then?"

"Y-yes," one man finally said, and quickly, he and another picked the foreigner up off the sand, and onto the stretcher. Then, the group headed back. Tamasine saw how the other three were armed.

"Sir," Kouga spoke up quietly; "What…?"

"There was a ship that crashed, she is a survivor," was all Tamasine said; "Ah, Inuyasha."

"WHAT?!" Kouga shouted in outrage, looking up as he sniffed the air. A wicked grin spread across his face; "So, Dog Boy's around, huh?" he popped his knuckles.

"I advise that you tend to your pack, Prince," Tamasine warned as Kouga made to run off; "It would be a shame if they were suddenly leaderless."

Kouga froze, the hair on the back of his neck bristling; "You're right," he said slowly, "I should go. My Lord," he bowed, but before Tamasine could speak, the wolf demon had gone.

Inuyasha and Miroku appeared at the crest, Kirara jumping over them with Kagome, Sango, and Shippou on her back. The Neko youkai roared as it saw Tamasine, and ran to him. Tamasine allowed a small smirk, and waited until Inuyasha and Miroku had joined them.

"We will be staying at the village not far from here," he explained; "I found a Westerner, and I plan on making sure she reaches the Capital, where the others are."

"Westerner?" Miroku asked; "As in… from the far, _far _west…? _Europe,_ even?"

Tamasine nodded; "No Way," Kagome suddenly gasped, smiling; "This is perfect! I can practice my English! Where is he?"

"She's being taken to the village now," Tamasine said; "I found her unconscious on the shore. But, you probably speak it far better than I can. You may need to be our interpreter if she is not able to speak our tongue."

Inuyasha snorted; "Since when were you the valiant savior of humans?" he asked.

"Since the day a _Human_ saved me," Tamasine said; "I do not look down on Mortals, Inuyasha, I respect them. Now," he paused; "We must go to the village, it will be a place to stay the night. They will more than likely not welcome us, so, Inuyasha, you might want to hide your ears…"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked crankily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, upon getting a good look around; "This must be the village where you fought those Bat youkai!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, looking around and sniffing the air; "Hmm… it is," he mused, crossing his arms; "Bet that woman would recognize us... wouldn't she?"

"True," Miroku said; "But then, the villagers did not treat her kindly, did they?"

"But, we saved them and her and her daughter!" Sango exclaimed; "They have to remember that!"

Tamasine watched the group conversing, wondering what they were talking about. But then, he really did not care much, only about the fact that they might not have to use any show of strength or force their way. His appearance alone would cause fear and subservience in the human villagers. He then remembered the look of fear the villagers Kouga had brought had on their faces.

"Perhaps I should not go," Tamasine suddenly said, "My appearance might startle the villagers… they could take me for…"

"Nonsense," Miroku said, "You're a Lord, Tamasine, why would you worry?"

At this, Tamasine looked away; "Fear is not something I wish to cause," he finally replied; "Unless in times of war or anger;" he sighed; "But what do I have to fear? Let us go now."

Tamasine turned, and began walking down the beach, following the scents of the village. He felt his bare feet grace the soft sand, how the fine grains were crushed and parted with his every step. He breathed in salty air, his eyes took in the vast expanse of ocean. He could make out floating debris, brought in by the tides, slowly drifting to shore. They too would grace the sand by sundown, which was not so far away.

Inuyasha watched his nephew, snorting as he crossed his arms, thinking, _Spoiled Brat._ The entire expedition had been based solely on what Tamasine told them, and he was rapidly getting sick of being ordered around. He was the leader, or so it had previously been established. Snorting again he started to walk towards the village as well, and the others followed him. Kirara purred as she shank down to her familiar cat-size, and darted around them in play with Shippou.

Tamasine stopped just outside of the village, turning and waiting for the others. He could feel the stares, heard carts and feet stopping and heads turning. He heard the gasps, and accepted it. Inuyasha walked up and for a moment, stood beside him in silence.

"Well," Inuyasha said; "Get going."

"What?" Tamasine whispered, looking at him; "You'll be coming with me!"

"Yeah, but if they attack it's training for you," Inuyasha said, and so saying shoved his nephew forward.

Tamasine caught himself quickly and gracefully, and stood there, looking around; "I am the one who sent the foreigner," he said loudly; "Where is she now?"

Timidly, a young woman spoke; "At the Miko's hut, youkai."

Tamasine looked at her, kindly; "Could you show me?" he asked, tone still firm, but gentle for her courage and strength.

The woman nodded, taking a child, hers, up in her arms. The little boy, barely two, looked up at Tamasine in awe, unsure of whether to cry, scream, or smile. Tamasine smirked kindly, and nodded to the woman. She turned and began walking through the village, and Tamasine looked back at Inuyasha and nodded before following her.

Miroku came up beside Inuyasha, and Inuyasha whispered; "get us lodging."

Miroku smiled; "It would be my pleasure," he said, and he walked into the village, heading straight for the first pretty face.

Sango was fuming and Kagome was rolling her eyes. She picked Shippou up and Sango took Kirara, and Inuyasha gathered the packs.

- - -

The woman took Tamasine through the huts and small houses, out to the edge and down a path to the alcove. What he saw there was not a hut, but a very large domicile, built against and up alongside the Cliffside.

"The miko is a good healer," The woman said, looking up at Tamasine; "See where the smoke is? The Miko is there, probably burning incense in prayer."

Tamasine nodded; "Thank-you," was all he said before he walked towards the house, setting foot onto the threshold and then entering.

The rooms were open, lit with lamps where sunlight could not reach. Tamasine followed the sound of singing, soft prayer over open flame and smoke. Tamasine navigated the short halls, finally coming to an open door and stepping out onto a porch. Near a pond was an old woman, on her knees and whispering a sung prayer as she waved her hand over bluish smoke that came from darkening flames. Tamasine watched, not wanting to disturb the woman as she worked. The smoke grew darker as well, wafting around her bony fingers, curling and spiraling to form images as they bonded and created an orb. The old woman, whose eyes were dark with knowing and age, watched the sphere, and Tamasine did, as well, mystified and drawn to it for some reason. He felt connected, as if a door had been opened to him.

And then it struck him.

"Stop."

The smoke instantly fell away, becoming grey again and floating on to the heavens. The flames became the color of gentle amber, normal again. The old woman looked at Tamasine and slowly got up, angered by the interruption.

"So, it is ye that the spirits speak of," she said, brushing past him and shuffling to another room.

"Excuse me?" Tamasine asked, following her. He stopped outside the doorway; the miko was rearranging a cloth on the European's head.

She had been stripped of her odd clothing and put in simple bed attire, laid on a rush mat with a pillow and three blankets over her to bring her temperature up, and appeared asleep. The miko was muttering under her breath, and Tamasine failed to catch any of what she was saying.

"You said spirits," Tamasine said.

"Aye, that I did," the miko said quietly; "Ye bring a shipwrecked Westerner to my home, but I fear that is not why ye have come this way," she turned and faced him; "There is another reason…?" she asked, more statement though for her wry look and slight smirk of knowing.

"Whatever you know, tell me now," Tamasine said, danger sifting through his tone; "I am in no mood for games or riddles."

The miko chuckled; "For a demon lord you are still very eloquent and gentle, even when you are angered," she commented; "Are you positive that you are of the Lord of the Western Lands bloodline?"

"Of that I am sure of, beyond measurable certainty," Tamasine said, walking into the room. He got onto his knees beside the miko, dwarfing her small frame to his tall and armored one; "What is wrong with her?" he asked quietly.

The miko returned her attention to the woman; "What would be wrong with her?" she asked, looking back at the demon.

"Her heart is slow, it's not as rhythmic as it should be," Tamasine said; "Her skin is pale, opaque almost, and her body heat is…"

"Cooler?" the miko quipped; "My, ye demons never cease to amaze me at how many things ye are able to pick up," she sighed; "It's from being thrown about in the seas. She could have clung to wreckage for days, and the waters are cooling for the coming autumn…"

Tamasine nodded; "I am Tamasine," he said, glancing at her. He had failed to introduce himself, and was mortified for forgetting.

The miko chuckled; "Such a fine demon you are, Tamasine," she said, smiling; "I am Itoe," she paused; "Your mother… she would be the spirit demon, Ninan_i_? _The_ _one with no given name_?"

"Yes," Tamasine said; "What do you know of my mother?"

"Very little, do not be defensive," the miko said, rising; "Oh, these old bones," she groaned, hand going to the small of her back; "Come; let us go to another place, the front of the house, perhaps."

Tamasine rose, the sheaths of his swords scarping against the hardwood. The miko stopped and turned to see the damage, and clucked her tongue; "You will fix that," she said, motioning to the new scratch.

"Of course," Tamasine said, and the miko chuckled again before continuing on. Tamasine followed her.

"Why do you live so far from the village?" he asked as they sat outside on the front deck of the house.

The miko sighed as she folded her hands into her wide sleeves; "The village is too loud, too quick to jump the barrel," she paused; "Here, it is quiet. I can go about my daily life, travel to the village when I need to, but mostly I stay here."

"Do you get alone?" Tamasine asked; "Even a hermit feels the pain of loneliness."

"I am no hermit, young demon," Itoe said with a quiet laugh, "I see many people each day."

Tamasine nodded, and looked out at the ocean; "Have demons ever plagued this village?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yes, many," Itoe said, "Bat youkai, wolves, even cats have, but we have either won or others have fought for us."

"I heard of a half-demon that lived here," Tamasine said; "Yet… I did not sense one when I came…"

"Oh, yes, Shiori is who you speak of," Itoe said; "she and her mother left us some time ago. The villagers would not relent, even after the Bat Youkai were defeated by that one hanyou… I believe he was part Inu-Youkai…"

"Inuyasha?" Tamasine quipped, looking at the old woman.

Aye, that was his name!" she exclaimed, sighing; "Ah yes, what a hero. The children play games mimicking that battle, what led up to it, the entire ordeal, really," she was silent as she reminisced; "I never did thank him."

"Inuyasha is my uncle, he is here," Tamasine said; "Though I think he has employed out friend Miroku to acquire lodging."

"Oh really? Well I have many rooms, and finally they may be put to use!" the spry old woman got up much quicker than before; "Can you travel fast, young demon?"

"Of course, miko," Tamasine said.

"Then quick, fetch my bag by the Foreigner and then we will rush to the village. They shall say here."

- - -

"Sir I believe that there may be an evil presence lingering over your home…"

Miroku repeated the most common phrase for what had to be the tenth time that day. So far, no one had let them stay, and he was getting ready to give up.

"And I believe that my house has been purified and blessed many times over, monk," the current home owner said, "Now please, I must decline your offer. My house is full, anyway."

Miroku nodded, and walked away, back to the group who waited around the fence; "Well?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku hung his head, and Inuyasha groaned; "Again?!" Kagome asked, fuming; "What was his excuse??"

"The same as the others," Miroku said, looking at her; "Listen, why don't we just camp out on the beach? Tamasine can find us when he is finished."

"No way, we're finding him and leaving," Sango said, stomping her foot; "I'll admit he has a heart, unlike many demons we've encountered, but I'm getting tired of these side projects!"

"Sango, we all can't help it when a problem comes up!" Kagome said, "I mean, what would you have done if you found someone injured and helpless? Left them?"

"Yes, I would have!" Sango said loudly, "It's none of my business nor any of my concern!!!"

"Listen to yourself, Sango!" Kagome screamed; "This isn't you!"

"Sango, calm down!" Miroku said, taking his wife's shoulders gently and pulling her back against him; "Calm down…" he whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, and Kagome looked at him heartedly, fists clenched.

"Don't you order me around, Inuyasha!" she said angrily, and she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Kagome, wait, get back here!" Inuyasha shouted, but she only walked away faster, out of the ivllage and towards the beach.

Inuyasha turned when he heard Sango groaning; "I hate this," she muttered, now leaning against Miroku for support; "All of this imbalance…"

"I know, I'm sorry," Miroku said, and Inuyasha turned away when he embraced her. Sullenly, he went off after Kagome.

- - -

Tamasine and Itoe reached the village, and the demon set the old miko down on the ground; "That had to be the worst ride ever!" Itoe complained, whacking Tamasine across the shoulder with her walking staff. Tamasine flinched instinctively, and growled.

"Watch where you wave that," he warned; "Or I'll break it."

The miko laughed; "Ye could not harm me, Tamasine," she said, looking up at him; "Ye have compassion, ye could not bring yourself to kill such an old woman as I."

Tamasine took hold of a sword; "Oh so you may think," he muttered; "Why did you bring such things?" he asked suddenly, motioning to her pack Itoe had strapped to her back.

"Oh, a house call," Itoe said; "While I go to that you may find your friends. Then meet me at this gateway."

"Fine then, old woman," Tamasine said, and so saying, he kicked off the ground as he jumped and rose into the air. Shaking her head, Itoe went to her duties.

- - -

Off the shores and into the sea, there was a sudden jutting rock formation. There a large cave took up the majority of the rock, and had once been inhabitant by Bat Youkai. Yes, Bat Youkai still lived there, but it had been taken over by other demons Since the defeat of their large and once powerful leader. Now, other demons ruled the cave, and that part of the shores. The demons were smarter, more cunning, quick to think and methodic to plan. They were a joined group of sea, air, and bird youkai. The bats they had made their simple servants, a befitting punishment, the others quickly thought.

But one lead this group a powerful Akusei ((1)) youkai called Yoruryoku. Able to take the form of a human, he appeared to be in his early thirties. Long, sleek black hair pulled back into a ponytail, armored shoulders, chest plate, and leg guards, all over a dark purple and black haori that was held together with a silver sash. Around his neck he wore a chain, jewels imbedded in the rare steel that made the links. The jewels were metallic, with swirling objects no one quite understood what they were, inside them.

Yoruryoku sat on a thrown of bones, all fitted together to form a seat of power. They sat in a secondary cave up near the roof of the master cave, he and several followers. It was lit with lamps, though the flames were dying and cast shadows along every surface. The Akusei waited in silence as a bird demon in the form of a man approached, bowing before he lifted his golden eyes to look at Yoruryoku.

"Rouyakan, what news do you bring me?" Yoruryoku asked, his voice resonating in the silence. It was deep and powerful, death sifting through the tone.

The demon, Rouyakan, replied; "Lord, I have successfully brought Kage-sei here, to you. Shall I bring her?"

With a nod from the Akusei, the bird demon turned, and his two large, black-feathered wings spread out as he flew out of the cave. Yoruryoku couldn't help but smile as Rouyakan flew in again, this time with two harpy-like bird demons behind him, bearing what appeared to be a woman between them. The figure was laid at the feet of the thrown, where the two harpies bowed and blacked away. Rouyakan walked up, and gently turned her over, delicately brushing away her midnight blue hair so Yoruryoku could look at her.

"Kage-sei," the Akusei breathed, eyes greedily taking the form in. Her clothing was torn, shredded, and what little she wore did not cover up her body. Yoruryoku saw that it had once been a pure white kimono, robes of purity. Now, they were dirtied. And it angered him that such a creature should be dirtied at any time.

"Why is she dirtied?" he asked, standing.

Rouyakan looked up fearfully, and stepped back; "I asked you a question, Rouyakan," the Akusei seethed, fists clenching; "_Why_?"

"We fought a bloody battle, my lord; she was in the midst of it all!" Rouyakan said, his voice steady but nervous; "She was unharmed, though, I assure you!"

Yoruryoku's eyes narrowed; "Take her to Myota, have her cleaned and dressed. I will personally detain her in the core of the Rock, so that no one shall find her."

- - -

:TBC:

A/N: there you have it, folks! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming please!!!!!


	4. Oh How the Fates are Woven

A/N: hello, this is my FIRST Inuyasha story. Please take note that I am American, so if I have a Japanese-related mistake, notify me pleas.

Warnings: pain, violence, language, drama.

Thank-you for reviewing

Disclaimer: not mine

**Fight for My Shadow **

Chapter Four: Oh How Fates are Woven 

Tamasine was walking down the dirt path between two huts when he stopped. A sudden feeling, nerves freezing over for a split second through his mind, caused him to look out towards the sea, in the direction of Itoe's house. With vision heightening to see farther, he could make out a jutting formation, dark against the setting sun, and objects were flying towards it. Tamasine gasped and began running towards it, heedless of whom or what was in his way. All he could see where the objects, what was suspended between them. It was _his_ they were taking, what he had been searching for. But no, they were still a good four leagues from where it… no, not again.

He stopped, eyes fixing back to normal. Looking down he saw he was almost knee deep in the water. He would have kept running until the water had consumed him, had he not stopped. Tamasine roared out in frustration, slamming his fists into the water as he sank to his knees. He knew now, from what he had seen, that the rescue would be harder than it was originally supposed to be.

He angrily stared back, his eyes glowing a fierce red as his vision heightened again. He got a good view of the cave, searched it, searching, searching, searching… he was unaware that Kano had once again reappeared, head coming out of the surface. The water dragon swam up as far as he could, his long torso appearing out of the water. Arching up until his arms and clawed feet were clear of the water; Kano watched his former young charge with consideration. The anger and frustration was literally resonating from him, and his cry of the same emotions had done no better to conceal it.

"Tamasine," Kano said, the raspy whisper causing the young youkai's eyes to lose their red glow. But Tamasine's pupils were still so wide that the iris was barely visible; his eyes were almost completely black; "Tell me what you see," Kano quipped.

"The bastard," Tamasine seethed, glaring as his fists clenched; "Has her… in the rocks… so many demons there…"

Kano followed Tamasine's gaze, his eyes staring only as clear horizon; "How far is this rock?" he asked.

"Too far," the other demon replied.

"It's Distance?"

"… Six leagues…" Tamasine closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, and fell back. Kano's tail whipped out and around to catch the young demon lord, the fin turning inward to act as a cradle. Lifting Tamasine from the water, Kano went to the beach, and gently laid his oldcharge out on the sand. Kano came onto land himself, back legs growing out and his torso shortening as he changed to fit his environment. Soon, his scales even lightened, and the luster faded slightly, as if he were a dragon of the earth. Finally, the fin on his tail receded into his scales. Kano stretched and groaned to become accustomed to his quick change.

The dragon froze when he saw a young woman out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed so oddly, and he went ahead and turned his head fully. The girl stepped back timidly, and as she turned she screamed "INUYASHA! QUICK!"

"Stupid Wench!" Kano roared; "I am not here to harm Tamasine or this pathetic village!"

But it was too late. In an instant the hanyou had appeared before her, the legendary sword out and ready in his hand. He looked at Kano, and Kano backed up to were he was standing on the other side of Tamasine, his tail swishing back and forth dangerously as steam rose out of his nostrils. Inuyasha glared, bearing his fangs.

"Get away from him, Dragon!" the hanyou warned, walking over; "Or I'll gut ya!"

"Bring your blade, Hanyou, and kill an innocent!" Kano roared back; "For I come in peace and shall leave in such!"

Inuyasha stopped; "Who are you?" he asked.

"Kano, the water guardian," Kano replied, hissing out a breath.

Inuyasha stared at him, and then put his blade in its sheath. Hand still gripping the hilt, he walked up to Kano, realizing that his head only reached the dragons shoulder. Kano snorted, and steam went into the air through his nostrils. Inuyasha glared.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Tamasine.

"He saw what he should not have seen," Kano said; "To explain things now would not be safe, at least here."

"You're kidding," Inuyasha said, disbelief soaking his tone as he rolled his yes; "This was supposed to be a simple rescue deal! Now you're telling me there's another thing that's happening?"

Kano's eyes narrowed at the hanyou; "No wonder Sesshomaru spent his days trying to kill such a selfish mongrel."

"What'd you call me!" Inuyasha nearly shrieked, taking Tetsusaiga out and preparing to swing. But Kano's tail whipped out, struck Inuyasha's wrist, and in turn the hanyou howled in pain and dropped the sword. Kano held his foot over the now brittle blade, claws extended. He appeared about to smash it. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he mumbled; "Never mind…"

"That is what I thought," Kano said; "Take me to a place where Tamasine might rest."

"Well you know, I would, but see here's the thing," Inuyasha said, copping up a fake attitude; "We don't have any lodging!"

"Then find the miko, you baka!" Kano said irately; "Have you no sense?"

"Stop yelling! Stop fighting, you two, I mean it!"

Dragon and hanyou turned to see Itoe shuffling over as fast as she could, waving her walking stick in the air as she shouted; "Back away from him!" she screeched at Kano, coming up and beginning to swing at his leg. Kano looked down at her, almost amusingly.

"Foolish woman," he rasped, "You think a simple stick will harm me?" he chuckled.

Itoe glared at him, "Oh, simple stick, eh?" she said, "_Katana no Sei_!" she suddenly shouted, and her stick glowed a powerful gold. Swinging again, she struck Kano's ankle, and the dragon roared in pain as fire seemed to ignite and spread throughout his body. Careful of Tamasine, he fell away, toppling over into the sand and breathing quickly. Roaring out again he lifted himself up, and turned angrily on Itoe.

"Lift this Curse, Miko!" he roared.

Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga up, and held it up; "Release him," he said.

"Be damned if I do!" Itoe said; "That big lizard was rude and ignorant!"

Tamasine groaned as he came to, and he looked around; "Kano!" he shouted, closing his eyes as his head throbbed.

"RELEASE ME!" the dragon roared.

"Do as he says, babba!" Inuyasha shouted; "I'm sick of his roaring!"

Itoe rolled her eyes, and waved her staff in the air. Its glow receded, and Kano quieted and stilled, only his chest moving as his eyes rolled to glare at the miko.

"I will flood this village," Kano said in a rage, getting up; "Flood it until—"

"Kano help me up!" Tamasine yelled, opening his eyes and groaning; "I can't focus!"

"Wow, what a whelp you turned out to be," Inuyasha said as he walked over and looked down at his nephew; "You know, if it was any other place and time, something could slay you like this…"

"No shit, uncle," Tamasine muttered, covering his eyes with his hand.

Kano made his way over, blowing steam on Itoe as he passed her. The old woman coughed and gagged, saying; "Ooh, bad breath, eat a peach tree!"

Kano growled as he heard that, but his mood shifted when he reached Tamasine. Inuyasha took a cautionary step back, watching the youkai warily. Kano ignored him as he sat down next to Tamasine, looking down at him skeptically.

"And why would my Lord's offspring be in such discomfort?" he asked.

Tamasine looked between his fingers and glared; "Something or someone knows of my abilities, and they have created barriers. My strength was taken, and I was forced to discontinue;" he sighed and closed his fingers over his eyes.

Kano sighed, and gently helped his charge up. Tamasine leaned against his shoulder, and looked at Itoe; "Please to not harm my acquaintances," he said to her wearily; "Especially those close to me."

"Oh, I had no idea at all!" Itoe said; "Come, I'll make it up to you. All of you," she added, looking at Inuyasha; "That was the entire reason I came, was to invite you all to take up lodging at my home."

At this, Inuyasha smiled; "That's great!" he said; "Will there be food?"

Itoe laughed; "Of course, young'n," she said.

* * *

Everyone gathered together and they moved to Itoe's, taking their evening meal on the back deck so that Kano had space to join them, though he ate nothing. Tamasine retired to an early rest. After Itoe went and treated the Foreigner, she returned to the back deck, and sighed as she sat down. Shippou had drifted off to sleep at the time, and he and Kirara lay near Kagome curled up together for warmth, though they had a fire in the pit and it was blazing.

"How is she fairing?" Miroku asked as he sipped tea, his free arm loosely wrapped around Sango's waist.

"Her fever will not break," Itoe explained; "And there are wounds that have become infected. She is lucky she made it past the oceans."

"Ah, so the golden-haired one made it?" Kano asked, sighing as he stretched out on the grass by the deck; "My servants did well, then."

"You are why she was brought to shore?" Kagome asked.

Kano looked at her; "I will not have bodies in my waters," he said; "Besides, the shipwreck was my callous brother's doing. In a way, I did it out of spite," he paused; "My brother is causing trouble quite a lot."

"Is he the dragon of the sky, I presume?" Sango quipped.

"Yes," Kano replied, his large head turning to face her; "But my family is of no importance now. I assume you all wonder about my charge…"

"Tamasine?" Miroku asked.

Kano nodded; "Yeah, actually, we do," Inuyasha said; "Start off by telling us what exactly he's searching for, and why he needs the Jewel."

Kano saw Kagome lay her hand over her chest, where he knew under her shirt was the Shikon no Tama. He had sensed it earlier on, when he was navigating the rivers. In the pits of his soul he longed for it, but he knew it was not for him. The dragon sighed before telling his tale, his onyx eyes drifting to the fire.

"Tamasine is a hybrid of two demon types," he explained; "Spirit and Dog. In a way, he is a hanyou, like you, Inuyasha. But you see, Tamasine's Etheral side, from his mother, enables him far higher powers than the average demon. Though he cannot communicate directly with the heavens, he is able to draw energy, and thus he is given unimaginable strengths, as well as weaknesses. Well, while he was under my watch, as I was his teacher and mentor, I sent him out with the task of bringing me back the root of the Sinning Tree…"

"You're kidding me," Miroku interrupted; "How old was he?"

Kano paused as he thought; "Mmm perhaps fourteen in human years," he decided with; "But anyway, as he was traveling, he saved a young demon from a certain death. Quickly he fell for her, and intended on bringing her back to marry. This task did take him many years, you see, for there is only one Sinning Tree and it was well hidden…"

Miroku snorted; "It doesn't exist!" he insisted.

"Oh, but it does," Kano said, looking at him briefly; "As I said, it was well hidden. And as it turned out, those who had hidden the tree were also relations of the one Tamasine fell for. Thus, their engagement was kept secret. I fear that only I and they knew for a time, before Tamasine finally confronted his father about what his plans were."

This time, it was Inuyasha who snorted skeptically; "Sure Sesshy was happy about that," he muttered.

"No,_ Lord Sesshomaru_ was quite apprehensive, in fact," Kano said; "He, in the beginning, forbade it, saying that Tamasine was a fool to try and ask for her hand, as apparently was his love's customs. But," he sighed; "Tamasine went anyway, and asked…"

"They said no, didn't they?" Kagome asked, sympathy lacing her tone as she held her hands together, anxious to hear.

"Of course they did!" Kano said; "Spirits are very touchy with marriage, especially when it comes to their own who fall to the earth!"

"Wait, what?" Sango said; "Spirits? I thought Tamasine fell for a demon!"

"What? Oh no his father's taste passed through to him!" Kano said with a slight smirk, showing pearly white teeth for a moment; "Yes, Tamasine fell for what you all would refer to as a Kage Youkai… a shadow demon."

"But those demons are so rare!" Sango said, gasping and covering her mouth; "They're said to be the shadows of fallen stars!"

"Well, the legends hold true," Kano said; "This Kage youkai's name was simply Kage-sei, for the demons that adopted her could not name her any other name. Now, back to my tale," he paused; "Tamasine continued to see Kage-sei and once she traveled with him as he preformed his duties.

"But of course, nothing goes unseen by the heavens and by hell, we are all aware. An evil spirit, a true demon from the fires of purgatory, sought to spite the spirits for casting him from earth. So, one day he stole up through a crack in the earth, and possessed a bear demon. He attacked Tamasine and Kage-sei, and while Tamasine was fighting him, minions of the demon stole Kage-sei away, trapping her in a glass diamond. They held her captive in an unmarked village, not too far from here, and that is where Tamasine was headed, to rescue her…"

"He thought that by saving her the Spirits would be lineate and allow their marriage, their mating?" Miroku quipped, and Kano nodded; "How interesting and complicated, no wonder he was being so unwilling to explain. He probably could not fully clarify it himself without missing something…" his voice trailed off as he became engrossed with thought.

"Oh, and then that woman had to wash up on shore," Itoe said bitterly, "Not that it's bad, but after all fo that, you would think that there would be some leeway!"

Kano chuckled dryly at this; "The Spirits play their games with us, this is just something else he will learn to handle. I cannot lead him through his life; my job with that ended four years ago."

"Why four?" Kagome asked.

"That is when my father was slain, Ryuukotsusei, and I had to take rule over both the land and the waters," Kano explained, and Inuyasha growled.

"You're lying," the hanyou growled.

"Why am I being accused of lying and fooling?" Kano asked; "I speak as only my soul knows, I am offspring of Ryuukotsusei!"

"Shh, quite, quite, there are others sleeping here!" Itoe said.

Kano blew steam on the old woman again and rested his head on the deck. Miroku looked up; "This is astounding," he said; "How we have all been pulled together for this, as if it's been…"

"Planned," Kagome finished nodding with resolution; "Like… our fates have been woven together, fitting into each other to unite to fix a tear…"

Kano blinked slowly; "You are wise beyond your years," he said, looking around; "All of you have seen more than most in a lifetime, two lifetimes even;" he closed his eyes; "Perhaps it is best that we talk of other things. My mind and jaws tire from such talk."

Itoe chuckled at this; "As if you minded," she said, gently whacking Kano's muzzle with her staff.

The dragon glared at her; "Woman, if you were not so old I would eat you," he hissed through his teeth.

Itoe laughed; "Oh, ye demons are so easy to anger," she said; "Makes me feel young and spry again to know I still have it in me to pester ye!"

* * *

Tamasine woke to hear the sound of movement in the room beside his, where the foreigner was. Rising slowly, he took up a sword, and put on his outer pants. Securing the bandages, he then exited his room, and quietly slid the door back, just an inch. The woman was moving now, and mumbling. Tamasine stepped in, and slowly walked over to sit against the wall opposite of her.

"Can you hear me?" Tamasine asked.

The young woman mumbled again, and Tamasine scooted closer; "Hello?" he asked; "Follow my voice…"

And the woman's eyes snapped open. She looked up at him, and fear struck her gaze. She was about to scream, but Tamasine shushed her quietly. He set his sword aside, and held a finger to his lips. Removing it he smiled kindly, and the woman's breathing slowed. She sat up slowly, taking the cloth from her forehead as she did.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Tamasine asked, but the woman only stared at him blankly. Sighing, Tamasine held a hand to his chest; "Tamasine," he said clearly.

The woman caught on. She did the same, saying; "Anne."

Tamasine nodded; "Do-you-know-where-you-are?" he said in his best English.

Anne shook her head; "No," she said quietly.

"You-are-in-Japan," Tamasine said, "Boat-crash-into-rock. You-wash-up-on-shore. I-brought-you-here."

Anne nodded; "Thank-you," she said, then she was silent as she looked around. Finally, she looked at Tamasine again; "Did anyone else survive?" she asked.

Tamasine's smile faded, and h looked down at the floor as he said quietly; "I'm sorry you are the only one."

"No," Anne gasped, covering her face with her hands as she bowed her head. Her tears slowly came; Tamasine smelled the salt. Cautiously, he touched her shoulder, and Anne flinched and shrugged him away. Tamasine watched her cry helplessly.

"I'll go get Itoe," he said, returning to his natural language, and he rose, taking his sword.

"Wait please, hath thy no compassion to stayest with me?" Anne said as Tamasine opened the door.

Tamasine looked at her; "I-go-get-healer," he said in broken English, and then he left.

* * *

Itoe had been telling a wild tale when Tamasine stuck his head out of the door; "Itoe," he said quietly; "the Foreigner, her name is Anne."

"What? She wakes?" Itoe asked; "Well why didn't you come for me the moment she did?" she asked as she rose.

"I did not want her to wake alone and in a strange place," Tamasine said; "I explained the bare minimum, but my English is poor so she only knows why she's here and who I am."

"Well, did you scare her with all of your markings?" Itoe asked.

"Momentarily," Tamasine said. The old miko groaned, and headed off. Tamasine turned and looked at Kagome; "Kagome, you may want to go with Itoe," he said; "She might not be so afraid then."

Kagome nodded, getting up. Inuyasha watched her leave, and then watched as Tamasine walked out onto the deck, sitting down in Itoe's former spot and setting his word down.

"Did you have that with you?" Miroku asked, motioning to the sword.

"I always have one at my side," Tamasine said; "So, I heard talking, was it about me?"

"Yes," Kano said; "But nothing of major importance," the dragon yawned — big and long; "I must make my rounds before retiring for the night," he said, rising; "I bid you all good-night and I know we shall see each other soon." And saying that he lumbered off, heading to the cove where he would dive into his waters.

Tamasine sighed, and got up; "I'll be on the shores should anything happen," he said quietly as he walked down the deck and disappeared around the corner, fast in his speed once again.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. Miroku frowned; "What is that for?" he asked.

"Kid's too dramatic," Inuyasha said simply.

"Too dramatic!" Sango exclaimed, outraged, "Inuyasha, we just found out he's about to fight for someone he loves more than life! He might die before this is over! And because he comes out, finds out we were gossiping about him, and decides to go off and think makes him _too DRAMATIC!_"

Sango breathed heavily, and Inuyasha scooted back in fright from the outburst. Miroku gently patted his wife's shoulder; "Sango, I believe we get it!" he said kindly, yet uneasiness was in his voice: "How about I go with him? In case he decides to pull and rescue attempt on his own?"

"That's a good idea," Sango said, sighing; "I… think I'll just go to bed now," she started to got up, Miroku helped her, and she went inside.

* * *

Kagome quietly walked up to the half-open door that led into the room where Itoe was with the foreigner. Sighing and taking a moment to collect herself and remember every English word she'd learned in school, Kagome then poked her head in.

Itoe turned, and the foreigner looked at her from her place in the corner. She had the blanket bunched up in her fists, drawn up to her chin, her vibrant eyes wide, and hair crazy and unkempt. Kagome cleared her throat and smiled; "Hello," she said in clear English.

At once the foreigner's face brightened and she smiled at the prospect of conversation; "Thank God thou speaketh my language!" she exclaimed.

For a moment, Kagome's mind went blank. Then, she remembered a playwright she had studied in School, what was his name? Oh, Shakespeare. Yes, she talked just like one of his characters in his plays and stories. Did everyone talk like that this far back in time?

"Tell her I need to clean her wounds and re-bandage them!" Itoe said shrilly; "This is frustrating, so be quick!"

Kagome frowned at the old woman, then turned back to the foreigner; "I am Kagome," she said kindly; "What is your name?"

"Anne," the young woman replied; "What doth she want?" she asked, pointing at Itoe, who was frowning with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Itoe wants to help you with your wounds," Kagome explained; "She's a priestess; she can heal your wounds for you."

"Oh, please if she wouldst kindly," Anne said, cringing as she got up and limped over.

"Okay, okay, let me work, out!" Itoe said, shooing Kagome out of the room.

* * *

Tamasine sat down in the sands, crossing his legs and sighing. His fury was only evident in his eyes, which seemed to harbor flames themselves in the colorful orbs. His lip curled as he couldn't help but growl, eyes focused in the direction of the rock cave. Something told him that it had been moved not too long ago, by demons. The demon who had his shadow was there, waiting, sitting on a thrown, no doubt. A lowly demon lord in control of a score or so of others…

Again a growl escaped, from the depths of his chest, borne from the deepest chambers of his soul. No one would have his shadow. Tamasine's primal, feral instincts were quickly taking over his mind. But a quick snapping sound brought him back, and Tamasine looked over his shoulder to see the monk, Miroku, walking towards him in the darkness. Tamasine looked back at the ocean and sighed, staring at the ripping affects of the moon's reflection. Miroku sat beside him, staff held in his lap, leaning against his shoulder, his legs crossed, and he looked like a Buddha statue.

"You know, most demons who steal the mates of others are cowards," Miroku suddenly said; "They're using tactics meant to wrack the brain and torture the heart, so that the demon in question is as weak as they are."

"I'm not growing weaker," Tamasine said calmly.

"But you're angry…"

"Who wouldn't be?" the demon quipped, looking at the monk, who saw the passionate embers of fury in the demon's eyes.

"Ah, but yet another weakness," Miroku said; "It clouds the mind and blinds the third eye, doesn't it?"

Tamasine looked at the waters and shrugged; "Perhaps…" he said quietly.

"But then, how far would one go for love?" Miroku asked.

At this, Tamasine snorted quietly; "The ends of the universe and back," he answered; "That is the lengths you went for Sango, is it not?"

Miroku smirked and chuckled quietly, half-heartedly; "That and farther," he said, watching the ocean waters; "Tamasine, all I am saying is that if you grow angry your mind will be clouded, you will lose all sense of judgment. I know that the ferial instincts in you are growing. Inuyasha suffered from them as well. If you let them take control, you have no more hope than the moment when Kage-Sei was taken to begin with."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: well, how was it?


End file.
